nyan_mariofandomcom-20200216-history
Nyan Mario
Nyan Mario (Nyan for short - aka Dylan Davis) is a LazyTown Youtuber that still uploads bad content to milk out all the views he can. Nyan has a surprisingly similar music taste to MrMeistroMan as they both enjoy varieties of genres with rock being both of their favorites. ex-LazyCommunity History On January 5th, 2017, Nyan Mario uploaded his first LazyTown related video ever, titled "We Are Number One, but every one adds a loud nigra". Nyan Mario wanted to take advantage of the We Are Number One meme before this point because of his childhood history with LazyTown, but he didn't have any idea of a video to make. Nyan Mario continued to make LazyTown videos while rediscovering his childhood music and characters. Out of the blue, he began to build a little fanbase of LazyTown meme fans which he was not expecting at all. Because of this newfound success, Nyan Mario created a Discord account and server on March 25th, 2017. He started putting his new Discord Server, titled The Valley of Breaking it Down, in the descriptions of his YouTube videos and people began joining. Nyan Mario was able to get engaged in the LazyTown community at this point, the first time he has really gotten engaged in a community since his Minecraft days. On July 24th, 2017, LazyTown forever released, which was a song that was partially made by the community with community vocals included, like the vocals from Nyan Mario. LazyTown was a well recieved song at first, but as time went on, the ex-LazyCommunity realized how they overrated the song. In mid-2018, Nyan Mario was feeling depressed after a move from his hometown of Magna, Utah to his new town in Saratoga Springs. He got super depressed to the point where he ended up deleting his first ever Discord account and transferring ownership of his server to MrMeistroMan. He returned 2 months later to create happiness in the community again. By 2019, LazyTown wasn't really a priority in most of the ex-LazyCommunity, Nyan Mario included. He made the occasional LazyTown video, but he mainly focused on his pretty shitty song covers. At this point, his Discord server was also dead. Because of this, he deleted his Discord server and created a new one, named "Valley of Breaking it Down 2.0". This tactic actually ended up working as over the year, this server ended up becoming more active than Meistro's server, mainly because famous member OwlzSkull was in this server. Towards the end of the year, terrible stuff begins to happen in the community. COPPA decides that they want to screw everybody over with threats of $42,000 fees because of videos in violation. This forces MrMeistroMan to delete all of his LazyTown related videos. Nyan Mario probably will end up doing the same if nothing changes. Around the same time, OwlzSkull and MrMeistroMan both went on a hiatus after some drama. OwlzSkull later announced that she would be deleting all of her social media accounts and completely disconnecting from the ex-LazyCommunity. While MrMeistroMan eventually came back from hiatus, OwlzSkull hasn't been seen since, and that makes Nyan Mario very sad. Wiki History Nyan created this fandom wiki in 2017 when he was bored and had nothing better to do. In August 2019, Nyan Mario sparks a mass renovation of the Nyan Mario Wiki with the improvement and addition of many pages. Friendships * Nyan Mario made basically most of his Discord friends from the LazyTown We Are Number One meme. The group of friends now is known as the Ex-LazyCommunity because LazyTown is no longer in the fore front of their channels. * Nyan Mario has most of his IRL Friends originating from a small town in Utah called Magna. Quotes Trivia * Though Nyan Mario currently lives in Salt Lake City, Utah, most of his friends live in Magna and West Valley City, Utah. * Nyan says his favorite era of music was the 2000s, although he has more music in his playlist from the 2010s. * One of his favorite game series is the Truck Simulator series. * In real life, Nyan Mario is actually very introverted though its not really shown in his online personality. * Nyan Mario is the creator/original owner of the collab channel SiIvaGunner's Son. See Also * His Alt Accounts * Things Nyan Mario Likes * Nyan Mario Videos * Nyan Mario Series Category:Males